This invention relates to phosphate-carboxylate compounds. Certain of the compounds are useful intermediates in the preparation of the alkali metal, ammonium or trialkanol ammonium salts of the compounds, which have utility as sequestrants, detergent builders, metal chelants, threshold agents and the like.